


The Wolf with the Red Roses - A Negan One Shot

by mollybrew777



Series: Negan and May [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Erotica, F/M, JDM, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Light Bondage, One Shot, Redemption, Redemption - A Negan Story, Submission, erotic romance, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollybrew777/pseuds/mollybrew777
Summary: Negan and May reverse roles in the bedroom, but not for long.





	The Wolf with the Red Roses - A Negan One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ys-xVez1py8

May plopped down on the couch next to Negan, throwing her legs over his lap and planting a kiss on his cheek. “Did you have a good day?” she said, playing with a small, dark curl hanging just over the nape of his neck. She was wearing an old flannel shirt with a hem that landed at the middle of her thighs, and nothing underneath.  
Negan leaned back and smiled at her. “It was a day,” he said, turning his head to the side but keeping his eyes fixed on her. “What in the fuck are you up to, doll face? I know that look all too damn well, and the answer is probably going to be no.”  
“Oh, not to this, Negan,” she said. She leaned in, taking his earlobe between her lips, then wiggling the tip if her tongue into his ear.  
“My, my, my you seem very fucking sure of yourself.” He leaned his head toward her and she retreated, jumping from the couch and sending her shirttails flouncing so he got a peek of her bare ass.  
“I’ve been thinking, it’s really not fair that I get to have all the fun and you have to do all the work.” She walked to Negan’s nightstand and retrieved the red scarf from the drawer. “So I thought, tonight, it’s your turn.”  
She wiggled her finger to beckon him and Negan swaggered toward her. May swayed a little on her feet at the sight, but righted herself as he stopped close in front of her.  
When Negan started to speak she put her fingertip to his lips. “No talking,” she said, “not until I tell you.” Negan opened his mouth again but May stifled his words with the palm of her hand. “Keep…your mouth…shut.” Negan’s eyes opened wide for a moment then fell into a look of amusement. He tilted his head to the side and May removed her hand from his mouth. “Now, just relax.”  
May undressed him, taking her time to kiss him as she bared each new area of his flesh. When she finished, she studied him from his head to his toes, then leaned into him, putting his back to the bed. He grinded his teeth until she straddled his stomach and leaned over for a tender kiss on his lips. She pulled the red scarf forward and eased his hands up to the headboard, tying a knot around his wrists and securing him to the bed.  
“You can talk now,” she said.  
Negan bared his teeth, and when he spoke his voice was filled with warning. “You better watch what you do to me, sweet girl. You’ll have to untie me sometime and I promise you, you will fucking pay for any…”  
“Now it seems to me,” May interrupted him, “someone in your position would do well not to threaten someone, say, in my position. After all, you’re the one who’s…all tied up.” She unbuttoned her shirt as she talked, revealing herself to him in slow, maddening increments before she let the top fall from her arms.  
Negan’s gaze was like a caress, so soft yet filled with a burning and unfettered longing. When his eyes reached hers May leaned forward, resting her hands on each side of his head and extending and locking her arms so she could look down into his face. “What in the world am I going to do with you?” she asked.  
She got off of him and sat on the bed with her legs bent out to the side. “Hmm…I really didn’t think this through.” She slanted her eyes up as if pondering.  
Negan growled and pulled at his restraints. “You are in so much trouble when I get loose. Untie me and I will consider going fucking easy on you.”  
“Oh, honey, don’t pull,” she said, brushing her tits against his face as she reached to loosen the knot back to its original position. She pulled back and Negan’s teeth grazed her nipple, causing her to gasp. “NO biting,” she said with a firm point of her finger.  
May settled onto her heels, kneeling beside him and keeping her legs open to tease him with the sight of her freshly shaved pussy. “My brother was an Eagle Scout, and your girl can tie a knot like nobody’s business. You’re not getting the fuck out of that until I let you out.” She laid down next to him and kissed him on the cheek, letting her lips linger over his whiskers. “I have an idea though, and you are going to love it.”  
May arose and straddled his chest with her back facing him. She leaned forward, spreading her legs wider apart and taking his steel rod cock all the way into her mouth. Negan lifted his hips off the bed and groaned, his body twisting and growing taut beneath her. May explored him, tracing her hands over his thighs and hips and between his legs as her mouth worked its way up and down every inch of his firm cock. Negan shook and his abdomen tightened against her tits. A sweet, salty drizzle of pre-cum trickled onto her tongue and May sat up with an abruptness that caused Negan’s whole body to startle. He gave a long, drawn out moan as she climbed off of him and stood next to the bed.  
“I’m going to take a shower,” she said.  
Negan stared her down. “So help me fucking god, May…”  
She padded into the bathroom, leaving his threat trailing off behind her. She leaned her head out the door and blew him a sweet kiss, saying with a chipper lilt to her voice, “Don’t go anywhere!” 

May took a long, hot shower. She brushed her hair then wrapped herself in a towel and came back to the bedroom. She was in the middle of a sarcastic remark when she discovered the bed empty, save for the discarded red scarf, and Negan nowhere to be seen.  
Oh shit, May thought, her whole body alighting with fear and desire. He was in the room somewhere, and she had to gain as much advantage in as little time as possible. She sprung forward and shut off the light on the bedside table, darkening the room except for the soft, silvery glow coming in through the large window. May side-stepped toward the front corner, making no noise as she moved to the darkest area of the room. She could hide on the other side of the bar and bide her time while she figured out her strategy. The plan was a good one, she thought. Tactical, safe, and it would have worked, had she not bumped right into Negan as he stood waiting for her beside the bar.  
Damn him. He was always two steps ahead of her.  
He caught her around the waist and lifted her feet off of the floor. She thrashed around and pushed at his arms, but Negan only belted out a laugh at her attempt to escape him. He got her to the bed and flipped her onto the mattress, flat on her back. She flailed her legs, getting as far away from him as she could and pressing herself into the headboard. She clutched the towel to her body in defense as he closed in, crawling up the bed and stalking her like a perfect predator.  
May relented and gave into him. She leaned her head back, opening her legs and gesturing her surrender by the offer of her throat…

***

Negan landed his open mouth on May’s neck, sucking on her skin and dragging his teeth over her velvety flesh. She raked her fingers into his hair and tried to coax his body toward her but he maintained a safe distance between them, intent on driving her mad with want and lust. He brought his mouth close to hers but refused to kiss her, holding his lips so they barely touched hers. She tried to dart her tongue inside, but he turned his head so he was out of her reach.  
“I don’t kiss whores,” he said.  
May laughed, low and deep in her throat, then licked his cheek before kissing him. “And I don’t give head to assholes, so I guess we’re even.”  
Negan put his hand on her chest and pushed her hard against the headboard as he glared at her. “You will do whatever the fuck I tell you to do, starting with a fucking apology for leaving me tied to the bed.”  
“Or what?” she returned, her chin lifted and her eyes sparkling. “What are you going to do, Negan? Spank me?” May smirked and leaned forward against his hand but he pushed her back again, putting his arm across her chest to hold her in place.  
“You would enjoy that far too much,” he said. “Now, May, you are going to give me an apology or I will take you out into the yard, as naked as the day you were born, and dump you right in the middle of all of my men. Trust me, those guys would love to get an eyeful of a sweet, little piece like you.”  
“You wouldn’t.”  
Negan stood and grabbed May up. He pulled the towel from her body and dragged her toward the door. He got as far as putting his hand on the knob before she pleaded, “I’m sorry I left you tied up, Negan. Don’t throw me out there. Please. I’ll do whatever you say.”  
He lifted her onto her feet and brushed her hair from her face, finding her eyes aflame with desire. Negan boosted her up a bit so he could slide his thigh between her legs. She pushed down onto him, leaving a warm, wet trail as she writhed her hips and pressed her body to his. Negan slapped her hard on the ass then grabbed a handful and squeezed. “You are my dirty, little whore, aren’t you” he growled into her ear, causing her to moan and go limp in his arms.  
He took her to the bed and flung her down, climbing in beside her and laying down on his back. He reached up and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. “You’re going to finish what you fucking started,” he said.  
May went to bend over and swallow his cock, but Negan stopped her.  
“Oh no. Get back in the same position. I want to play with your pussy. And I swear to fuck, May, do not cum before I tell you.”  
May nodded. She straddled his chest and took his manhood into the welcoming, wet depths of her mouth. Negan thrust his hips forward, driving his cock to the back of her throat, feeling the opening constrict, and then her willing of the muscles to relax around him.  
“Mmm…such a good girl,” he praised her.  
She moved up his shaft then down again as he raised his hips to meet her and drive himself inside. When she hit her rhythm, he put his thumbs on her lips and opened her up wide. His breath caught in his chest and he steeled himself against his urgent need, stoked by May’s skillful attentions and the perfect view he had of her dewy, honeyed cunt.  
He brought his fingertip to her slit and flicked at it before forcing his thumb to its full length inside her. May jumped at the shock, but shifted her knees so she could snap back and onto him. She pushed against him, then whined softly against the head of his cock when he withdrew his finger from her, just as fast and without warning as he had entered.  
Negan kept her held open, watching her hole convulse and shudder as it searched for a part of him to take inside. He teased at her entrance with the tips of two fingers, then glided them in an agonizing crawl to her clit. He had barely brushed against the tight, sensitive bud before May stopped sucking him and leaned her head back in pleasure.  
“Did I tell you to stop mouth-fucking my dick?” he asked her. He gave a light squeeze to her clit and she cried out. “Now get me back in your fucking mouth.”  
May obeyed and Negan dug at her hard, causing her legs to tighten and release and a small trickle of her essence to drop onto his chest. Negan plunged two fingers from his other hand inside her, twisting them around and exploring the shuddering, gripping walls of her sex. May reared up like a horse under reins for the first time and she slammed back hard onto Negan’s burrowing fingers. Just as he was about to forbid her again to cum, his name escaped her lips in a pleading cry and her climax gushed out and over his chest. She shook and shivered as she held her body suspended over him, then all her muscles froze.  
“Turn around,” he commanded her.  
She scrambled to obey him, turning and mounting his lower abdomen and hanging her head.  
“You disobeyed me.”  
“I’m sorry,” she frowned.  
Negan sat up and took her hair up in his hand, pulling her face gently toward his chest. “Look what you did to me,” he said, “I should rub your fucking nose in it while I beat your ass with a rolled up newspaper.”  
May whimpered like a sad, scared puppy.  
“Or,” he said, his face lighting up, “I could make you lick me fucking clean.”  
Negan kept a close eye on her face as May’s nose wrinkled at the thought. Even though she always kissed him after he’d eaten her pussy, and it didn’t seem to bother her at all, this proposition wasn’t going over too well. He would have to think of something else.  
“No, I have the mother-fucking, top of the line, best idea ever,” he said. He grabbed her by the sides and turned her onto her back, straddling her ribs and cupping both breasts from underneath. “I’m going to fuck your tits.”  
May’s mouth fell open as Negan put his cock between her breasts and pushed them from the outside so they nestled tight around him. He started moving his hips, slow at first, then increasing his speed until the friction caused him to groan and arch his back.  
May put her hands over his and pressed tighter, causing his thrusts to sharpen before he slid from her soft furrow and came in long, viscous eruptions over the expanse of her chest. He looked down at her as his cum glistened on her white skin and pink nipples and he moved his hand over her, spreading his pleasant, slickness up to her neck and across her shoulders.  
“So much for my shower,” she laughed.  
Negan plopped down onto the bed beside her, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips so he could place tender kisses on her fingers. “How’s my girl?” he asked, his voice tender.  
“I am grrrreeeeeeeeaat!” she said. She turned toward him and wrapped her fingers gently around his hand, rubbing his wrist with her thumb.  
“You?”  
Negan nodded his head and wrapped her in his arms.  
“I just had a thought, honey,” she said.  
“Mmmm…yippy skippy and lucky me. I hope it’s a fucking dirty one.”  
“Of course it is!” May gave him a hard, wet kiss on the neck. “I never finished mouth-fucking your cock.”  
She descended his body slowly, not taking her eyes from his as Negan cradled the back of her head with a gentle hand. “You are a sweet, sweet girl,” he said, his voice low and sensual.  
“And a dirty little whore.” May opened her mouth to take him in but Negan placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head.  
“Who do you belong to?” he asked, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb.  
She licked the tip of his finger and gazed up at him.  
“You, Negan,” she said, “I so belong to you….”


End file.
